


Puzzle Piece

by actuallythatwaspromise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Badboy au, F/M, Fluff, frat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallythatwaspromise/pseuds/actuallythatwaspromise
Summary: The class was quiet, waiting for the professor to arrive. Everyone was on their phone, laptops, or doing work of some sort. (y/n) scrolled through snapchat, looking at what her friends were up to. Last weekend, Alpha Zeta had another party. The infamous fraternity was known for their members, specifically this chapter, and the nonsense they get up to. There wasn’t an Alpha Zeta party where the night didn’t end with an ambulance or a police officer at their frat house.The video played of one member jumping from the roof into a pool they set up in the yard. He immerged, hair swishing back and forth, splashing the audience with water. His white shirt clung to his body as he lifted himself out, abs flexing with each laugh. The words of narration saying “Ya! Jongho! Let’s not be that dumb. I expected that from Mingi, not you.”  Then the clip ended.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Choi Jongho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Puzzle Piece

The class was quiet, waiting for the professor to arrive. Everyone was on their phone, laptops, or doing work of some sort. (y/n) scrolled through snapchat, looking at what her friends were up to. Last weekend, Alpha Zeta had another party. The infamous fraternity was known for their members, specifically this chapter, and the nonsense they get up to. There wasn’t an Alpha Zeta party where the night didn’t end with an ambulance or a police officer at their frat house.

The video played of one member jumping from the roof into a pool they set up in the yard. He immerged, hair swishing back and forth, splashing the audience with water. His white shirt clung to his body as he lifted himself out, abs flexing with each laugh. The words of narration saying “Ya! Jongho! Let’s not be that dumb. I expected that from Mingi, not you.” Then the clip ended.

(y/n) thought the frat brothers were all dumb, not entirely focusing on their education. You could occasionally see them around campus. They wore leather jackets with their insignia etched into the back. There were at least twenty of them in total but only eight of them mattered. There were three different lines that they spanned across. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were the oldest two. Then there was the 99’ line, the ones (y/n) had to be cautious of. Then there was Jongho, arguably the best and worst of them all, and he happened to be a sophomore like her.

Hongjoong is a Music Performance and Composition major. He is easily spotted by his fiery red hair and short stature. He’s like the dad of the group, always yelling at the 99’ line. Seonghwa is the mom. He has black hair and is strikingly handsome. He’s a History major.

The 99’ line had five members. There was Yunho, probably the most behaved of them, who had fluffy blond hair. He is tall and is quite the gentleman. Yunho is a Journalism major. Then there is Yeosang. He’s known for easily chewing out freshman. Quite the tongue he has (it just depends how he uses it). He’s a Computer Science major. Then there is the Choi San. Him and partner in crime, Wooyoung, were an absolute no go for (y/n). They brought trouble to the table no matter where they went. San changed his hair just about every week but Wooyoung always kept his handsome silver. San is a Philosophy major (what is he going to do with that?) and Wooyoung is an Early Education major (who in their right mind would trust him with kids?). Lastly, there is Mingi. Mingi is very good at pretending to be the ‘fun one’. But (y/n) had the pleasure of having class with him. He has Black hair that fades into blue and is just as tall as Yunho. When he is surrounded by people, he acts a certain way, but behind closed doors, he has that sharp look of determination. Mingi is a dreaded Business major. (y/n) could see why.

And then there is Choi Jongho. Now, (y/n) had many opinions on him. He is arguably the most attractive of the eight boys. Jongho had black hair, styled to perfection. His skin is a luminous tan and when he wears the black leather jacket…(y/n) could just faint. His arms and legs looked strong and judging by the video she just watched, he clearly had abs. Jongho is a Physical Therapy major. And he was so physically pleasing. (y/n) would sometimes head to class early to study and see him jogging around campus. She hated to admit it, but she would stop and watch him pass by.

Just as if he knew of her thoughts, the door opened and in walked Jongho. Today, he was wearing light blue jeans and white sneakers. Under his leather jacket is a tight white shirt, almost like the one that clung to his body when wet. He spent a short minute, gazing around the class looking for an open seat. As usual, by the time he arrived, there were no desirable seats. He could sit in the front where there were plenty of seats, but no. Per usual, he made eye contact with the seat next to (y/n). She sat all the way to the right and against the wall. The seat to her left was basically now Jongho’s.

As he sat next to her, the smell of his cologne was already drifting her way. She could easily get lost in that scent, wanting to lean closer so see if there were underlying tones. The class was still silent, but now all attention was on Jongho. Men wanted to be like him, and women wanted to be under him. (y/n) wondered how Jongho felt about all the attention on him. The professor walked into class, placing her materials down by the podium. For once, all attention was on her.

“As said last class, there will be a project due in two weeks or so. I’ll pick the final date depending on the progress you all make. This does not mean you have free reign to procrastinate.”

The class mumbled, all knowing they were waiting till the day before its due to actually start the project.

“This will be a partner project.” The class grumbled. “But you do get to pick your partner. It will be two to a group as this class isn’t too big. You will pick a topic and give an informative speech on it. The speech cannot be about a person. I expect one member from each pair to email me your partner and your topic. Now that that’s over, please open your book to chapter eight. We will be discussing bias and proper citations today.”

(y/n) opened up her book to the correct page number, pen ready to take notes. Per usual, Jongho leaned over, whispering in her ear.

“Can I look off your book?” (y/n) nodded, pushing it so it was between them. At this point, she already had the pen in hand, passing it to Jongho. His brown eyes held humor as he took it, smirk on his face. “Thanks, Doll. You’re very reliable.”

The class went on with no disruptions. Each person took notes except the few who played on their phones instead. The professor outlined their speech a bit more, passing out a rubric for them to use.

“And it will be five minutes minimum. Seven minutes maximum. I will give you the last five minutes of class to find a partner.”

(y/n) stuck out her hand and Jongho placed the pen back on her palm. The pad of his fingers were rough as he pulled back, another teasing smile. Then the chaos began. (y/n) would’ve made a haste exit had it not been for the group of girls blocking her only way out. Jongho turned, acknowledging their presence. All it took was the lift of his eyebrow for them to start speaking.

“Do you need a partner?” “Oh Jongho, I’d love to work with you.” “If you work with me, I’m sure it’ll be an easy A.”

(y/n) cringed at the last one. Jongho couldn’t hold back the small chuckle as he watched (y/n)’s nose crinkle in disgust.

“I’m sorry, but I already have a partner. Right, Doll?” His large hand fell on (y/n)’s knee, making her jump slightly. Jongho gave her a look of desperation, squeezing her lower thigh a bit.

“Yes. Jongho and I are partners.”

The girls eventually walked away, all muttering things like ‘he only picked her because she will do all the work’. (y/n) doesn’t work that way. Jongho will do work if he’s serious about this. She got pulled from her thoughts when Jongho’s thumb moved, softly rubbing her jeans.

“Thank you for doing this for me. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. I just don’t know if I could handle one of them.”

(y/n) shrugged, zipping up her bag. “I understand. I will need your number though.”

Jongho’s hand lifted from her leg as he pulled out his phone. She watched as he clicked on ‘new contact’. After she typed in her contact, she did the same for Jongho. When she looked down at her screen, the contact name Jongho had chosen was ‘Sexy Jongho’ with a muscle arm emoji and a scull emoji.

“Cute.” She mumbled, rolling her eyes. Jongho pouted and tapped the screen semi aggressively.

“Sexy. Say it with me now. Sexy.”

“Sure. ‘Sexy’.”

Jongho tucked his phone in his pocket, standing up. (y/n) swore her heart stopped when Jongho leaned down, almost nose to nose with her, the smirk ever so present on his face.

“If I’m not sexy, then why do you drool when I take my morning jog. I swear your eyes never leave my body.” (y/n)’s mouth dropped open as Jongho poked her nose lightly with his index finger, straightening up his spine. “I’ll text you later today, Doll.” And then he left.

(y/n) sighed, throwing her bag down in her room. Her roommate popped her head out of her room, glancing at the sighing girl across the hall.

“What happened?”

“Choi Jongho happened.”

“Oh?” her eyebrow raised, “Now I need to know.”

The two sat on the couch in their common area eating snacks. (y/n) told her roommate all about her experience today. Michelle, aka Mitchie, is (y/n)’s roommate. She’s a dance major. She’s short, pale, and has long straight brown hair. Mitchie’s eyes were also a luminous blue.

“So, you’re telling me not only did you get Jongho’s number, but you are also working with him on a project?”

“Yes!”

“And this is bad because…?”

“You’re impossible.”

“I’m just saying. Clearly he has an interest in you.”

Just then, her phone vibrated. (y/n) looked down, watching the message pop up on the screen.

**Jongho** : Hey Doll! Are you good to meet up later this weekend?

**(y/n)** : Sure. Sounds good to me. Please have some prep done.

**Jongho** : Make sure you prep too ;)

(y/n) sighed, throwing her phone onto the seat beside her. Mitchie, who had been sitting by her friend and reading over her shoulder, laughed out.

“Smooth. Very smooth.”

“Was than an inuendo? I truly thought he was a good boy. At least a moderately good boy.”

“Oh, (y/n). He is. Didn’t you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“He is never seen with women. He’s not a fuckboy like some of them, San-“

“You would know.”

Mitchie hit her with a pillow.

“He studies hard and works hard. He’s an amazingly good boy. He’s just like that with you.”

“Well aren’t I lucky?” (y/n) asked sarcastically.

It was Wednesday when (y/n) had a second interaction with a member, or in this case members, of Alpha Zeta. The day was warm as spring was in full bloom. Trees were blooming with flowers and the grass was green. A sweet scent drifted by (y/n). But with a quick glance, she would realize it was just a smiling red head. And to her left was a tall man with striking features. Both walking alongside her.

“(y/n), right?”

“Yes?”

“I’m Hongjoong. That’s Seonghwa.”

“It’s nice to meet you. How may I help you?” She stopped, hands gripping the straps of her bag.

“Nothing much. It seems as if our Jongho has taken interest in you.”

“It seems he has.”

“That means we are taking interest in you too.” (y/n) scoffed, turning to face both boys. Seonghwa had been picking at his nails, watching Hongjoong start his interrogation.

“Tell me, why is Jongho into you?”

“That’s a question for you to ask him.”

“Yes. But still…”

“I think he’s cute and he will be a partner for my project.”

“I like her.” Seonghwa mumbled.

“I do too.”

“She’s right here.”

“That she is. You should come to our party this Saturday.”

“No, she should not.” A hand encapsulated hers, pulling her backwards. (y/n) fell into a hard chest. Another hand landed on her elbow, basically holding her still. Seonghwa smirked as Hongjoong pouted.

“Why not?”

“Because she wouldn’t want to go. Even so, she’s none of your business.”

“And I’m none of yours.” (y/n) flushed, turning in Jongho’s grip. “I make my own decisions. Please do not talk like I’m not here.”

“(y/n), I-“

“So, will you come to the party?”

“We will see.”

Hongjoong pulled out his phone, passing it in (y/n)’s direction. Jongho huffed, crossing his arms. Once her number was in Hongjoong’s phone, she spun on her heal, walking to class. Jongho followed along, walking beside her.

“Shouldn’t you go jog or something?” (y/n) asked while turning to look at the boy beside her. He wore shorts and a t-shirt.

“Why? So you can watch me?”

(y/n) was feeling especially cheeky today. Maybe it was Alpha Zeta rubbing off on her already.

“Well campus doesn’t have much entertainment. I might as well will watch you.”

“And do you enjoy the show?”

“Oh, very much so. Please don’t let me stop you. Now tell me, is there a way I can watch you lift weights? Now that will be pure entertainment.”

“I’m sure I can arrange something.”

The two walked in silence, their hands brushing each other occasionally. (y/n) glanced at Jongho observing his face. His nose was cute and round, lips in a permanent pout. His eyebrows were furrowed in thought.

“If you really do go to party, let me know.”

“Why?”

Jongho stopped walking, turning to look at the girl beside him. His hand lifted, griping her chin gently. (y/n)’s eyes lifted, meeting his brown ones.

“It’s not your usual scene. I’d hate for anything bad to happen.”

She swore her heart sped up. Jongho probably loved how flustered she looked. (y/n)’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand away from her face.

“I’m a tough girl. I can figure it out.”

And once again, for the second time that week, Jongho leaned down to be nose to nose with the girl before him.

“I know, Doll. I just can’t help but want to protect you.”

Jongho walked her the rest of the way to her class, departing only when he touched her nose lightly with his index finger. (y/n) hissed and swatted his hand.

It took two more days for her to hear from Jongho again. She had been laying in her bed, watching a show on Netflix when a ding startled her.

**Jongho** : Where are you?

**(y/n)** : My dorm? Why?

**Jongho** : I wanna go out.

**(y/n)** : Then go out? I don’t see why you need me.

**Jongho** : Please?

**(y/n)** : Where would we be going? I really think one of your friends would be better suited for this.

**Jongho** : Nah. They suck. It’d just be a ride.

Jongho wanted to take her out for a car ride? The clock read nine at night and (y/n) was tempted to turn him down. The sun had set, and it was probably chilly. But then again, these were all excuses. Maybe (y/n) was just too nervous to be with him. Had Mitchie seen this situation, she would’ve dressed her up and texted Jongho back for her. Too bad she was busy with other members of Alpha Zeta.

**Jongho** : Come on, Doll. It’s just a little fun! You’re too uptight. How are you going to survive a frat party if you won’t even spend 1 on 1 time with me? I don’t bite.

(y/n) scoffed. Less than a second later, she was laughing.

**Jongho** : Unless you want me to. I can bite.

She rolled her eyes, feeling bold with a screen between them.

**(y/n)** : Can you do other things besides biting?

**Jongho** : Absolutely! I can box, run, lift weights. I can do lots of things! Is this a “Yes, please come pick me up All Mighty Sexy Jongho!”?

**(y/n)** : I suppose it does. Here’s my address.

She sent her location, waiting for a response.

**Jongho** : On my way! And if you were wondering, I’ve been told that I’m very proficient in using my tongue as well.

About thirty minutes later, she received another message from Jongho that he had arrived and was waiting outside her building. (y/n) tucked her wallet and phone into her pocket. She had put on a long-sleeved shirt with leggings. Her feet were stuffed in boots, ready to fend off the cold. Jongho’s head lifted as he watched the girl approach. The gasp that left her lips made a smile appear on his. She looked so cute.

“When you said ride, I thought you meant—”

“A car?”

“Yes. You can’t be serious.”

Jongho had been leaning on his motorcycle. It was slick, black, and had room for one more person. In his arms were two black helmets that must look mysterious yet cool when on. Jongho had been wearing his usual black jeans, but instead of his black Alpha Zeta jacket that he and his brothers wore, he had on a beautiful soft suede jacket with a black shirt underneath. (y/n) had to fight the temptation of running her hands down his chest, feeling the soft material yet hard muscles.

“Take a picture. It lasts longer. You can use it how you please.”

“So, if I used it to put curses on you…?” Jongho winced.

“I’m not that bad, Doll. Am I?”

(y/n) walked closer, about a foot away from Jongho. As he so loved to do to her, (y/n) lightly touched her index finger to his nose, a soft verbal ‘boop’ going along with it.

“No. You aren’t that bad.”

“I’m guessing this’ll be your first time on a motorcycle?”

“Definitely. You’re not going to kill me, right?”

“No. I don’t like hurting pretty things.”

“Smooth.”

“Like butter.”

Jongho, stood still for a second, eyes running over (y/n)’s body. She was already holding hey elbows as the wind drifted past them. He could send her back upstairs to grab a jacket, or he can keep making her flustered.

“Here.” He shrugged off his jacket, passing it to the girl.

“Why?”

“It’s going to be cold.”

(y/n) tugged on the jacket, warmth immediately surrounding her. Jongho’s shirt was long-sleeved as well, a necklace of a butterfly laying on top. He placed the helmet in her hands.

“Let’s go.”

The two had put them helmets on and Jongho swung his leg over the motorcycle. He patted the seat behind him, guiding (y/n) down. Jongho lifted the visor, doing the same to (y/n).

“You need to wrap your arms around me. I can’t have you falling off.”

“Okay.”

She tentatively lifted her arms, loosely wrapping them around the boy in front of her. Jongho chuckled, pushing the visors back down. With a small rev, he took off. (y/n) squealed. The loose grip of her arms became a strong one. One hand was placed on her lower stomach while the over was on his chest. Jongho hummed in satisfaction. (y/n) laid her helmeted head on Jongho’s back, watching all the scenery fly by.

The wind whipped around the two and Jongho speed up. With each turn he made, she could feel his thighs tense between hers. Although the night was cold, she was so warm. The stars were bright, illuminating the greenery around them. Jongho had said it was just a ride, but clearly he had more planned when he rode up a mountain road, stopping near a cliff side view.

Jongho helped her down, taking both the helmets and placing them on the seat. (y/n) couldn’t help but laugh at his hair which was all ruffled up. He guided the two closer to the edge where a breathtaking sight was revealed.

The city was bright and looked like an ocean of silver and gold. The signs were small blurs of light between the darkness of some buildings. Jongho’s hands fell onto the railing. (y/n) looked down, admiring each vein she could see.

“What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“It is. I found this spot the first day away from home my freshman year. Something pulled me up here. Little did I know, I stumbled across seven students from our college.”

“Hmm. A do you regret coming up here then?”

“Not at all! They’re my family, my brothers. I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

“I’m glad you found them. You seem like you all fit together. Like a puzzle!”

(y/n) placed her hands down on the railing next to his.

“We do. How about you? Where do you fit in a puzzle?”

“I suppose I’m a missing piece for now. I’m not entirely sure where I belong.”

“I guess I need to help you find your puzzle then, so you can be complete.”

His hand landed on top of her, fingers gently intertwining.

“I’d like that.”

The pair stayed connected for a while. (y/n) truly lost track of time when with him. Shouldn’t she be worried? He was a known bad influence, but all the time they’ve had together said otherwise.

“Are you going to the party tomorrow?”

“I think I will.”

“Good.”

“Good?” (y/n) questioned.

“At first I was worried, but I think you should expand your horizons.”

“And get drunk at college parties?”

“Doll, if you think you’re drinking tomorrow, think again. Not while I’m there. You get apple juice only.”

“Rude.”

“Not at your first party. I just want you to get to know the boys more. Mingle a bit too. You can’t do that if you aren’t thinking straight.”

“I’m nervous.”

“I know.” He squeezed her hand. “That’s why I’m here.”

“We should get going.” (y/n) mumbled, pulling away from Jongho. He nodded in agreeance. 

The ride back was comfortable. (y/n) could get used to this. The freedom was nice and even more so, she loved hugging Jongho’s body close. Each time they stopped for a light, Jongho would place his hand over hers, rubbing it ever so softly. She wished this moment could last forever.

“It was a nice night, Doll. Let’s meet up tomorrow before the party at the house to work on the project. We will join the party when it gets going. Okay?”

“Got it.”

“Dress cute.”

“I will.” (y/n) huffed. A group of girls walked past them, leaning close and whispering.

“I’m sorry.” Jongho’s eyes seemed to almost water.

“Sorry about what? You did nothing wrong.”

“People have seen us together tonight. You’re going to get a lot of unwanted attention.”

“You’re acting as if it wouldn’t have happened tomorrow after the party.”

“I know. But still…” His left hand was playing with his right sleeve as he looked towards the ground. (y/n) moved forward, hand landing on his cheek.

“It’s okay Jongho. Look at me.” He did. “You are so sweet and genuine. Let them think things. It really doesn’t matter.”

“Even if your perfect student reputation is ruined?”

“Especially if it’s ruined.”

Jongho smiled, watching her walk back towards the entrance of her building.

“Wait! (y/n)!” she turned; eyebrow raised.

“Yes?”

“If anyone asks what we were doing tonight, tell them that I spent all night between your thighs.” He smirked.

“Jongho—”

“Am I wrong?” The roll of her eyes was enough of an answer. “You liked it too.”

Jongho laughed as she walked into building once more. A shiver went down his spine because of the cold air. He wondered how long it would take for her to notice that she never took his jacket off.

When (y/n) opened the door, she was immediately confronted by Mitchie whose eyebrow raised. She was sat crisscross on the couch, her cat on her lap. The dubious smile she had was frightening. (y/n) waved and walked to her room, only stopping when Mitchie called out.

“I see you had a fun time with Jongho.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh? So that’s someone else’s jacket? We both know it’s not yours.”

(y/n) looked down at the jacket surrounding her torso. Her body warmed in embarrassment, realizing Jongho had let her walk off with his jacket. Mitchie’s face was smug as (y/n) ran into her room, closing the door hurriedly.

**(y/n)** : I’m so sorry! Why didn’t you ask for your jacket back?

**Jongho** : Don’t worry, Doll. It looked good on you.

**(y/n)** : I’ll bring it tomorrow when I come over. If I get there around seven, will that be okay? I figured it will be about two hours of work.

Jongho: Sounds like heaven. Just text me when you get there. See you tomorrow then. ;)

Her phone bounced on her bed as she fell backwards. The jacket was silky on the inside yet smooth on the outside. In a way, Jongho was like that jacket. He was truly much sweeter than the person he fronted as. If someone had told her about how Jongho could be, she wouldn’t believe them. He was supposed to be a playboy who cared about no one but himself. But here he was tonight, stars in his eyes, speaking of his feelings.

She fell asleep with a smile that night, the soft scent of Jongho’s cologne drifting through the air.

“Okay, but what would get me noticed.”

“Do you want my honest opinion?” Mitchie picked at her cuticles, sighing too dramatically.

“Sure. Hit me with it.”

“You are probably not going to last through this party, and you don’t need to be noticed by anyone there.” Mitchie smiled. “Unless we are talking about Jongho. Then my response will be difference.”

“I want Jongho to notice me.”

“Dress like yourself. Wear his jacket.”

“And how would you know this?”

“San told me last night. He said ‘Jongho won’t stop talking about (y/n). He thinks she’s the definition of perfect.’ He also mentioned how Jongho is nervous to have you at that party. Knowing Jongho, you won’t be left alone.”

(y/n) pulled out a pair of black jeans that had rips at the knees. Then she put on a black shirt to go with it. She mimicked a typical outfit Jongho would wear.

“This?”

“Perfect. Go get him.”

The walk over to the frat house was somewhat long, but she had no other ride there. It was tall building that had their letters across the front. (y/n) went to grab her phone to send a text like Jongho had asked, but a hand landed on her shoulder.

“(y/n).” It was Mingi.

“Hello Mingi! It’s nice to see you again.” He gave her a luminous smile.

“Are you here to see Jongho?”

“Yes I am.”

“Come on in then.”

He opened up the door, guiding her in. The whole house was decorated in white, black, and gold. It suited the boys.

“Mingi’s home!” The man (y/n) knew to be Yeosang came in the room. “And he’s brought a girl!”

“She’s not mine.”

“Never mind! She’s not his!” He was wearing their signature black jacket, sandy hair all ruffled up. His smile was more devilish than Mitchie’s. “Then if you aren’t Mingi’s, can I call dibs?”

He sauntered over, arm falling onto (y/n)’s shoulders. Honestly, had she not been saved, she would’ve had no idea what to do. A redhead had popped into the room, a chuckle leaving his lips.

“It’s (y/n)! Hands off Yeosang. She’s Jongho’s.”

“Jongho’s?” He turned to look at her, perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised. By now, a few people had entered the room, most were members she didn’t know.

“I’m not anyone’s but my own.”

For the second time that day, hands landed on her shoulders. They then slithered that one was around her waist and the other was across the top of her chest. A chin landed on her right shoulder, cologne invading her senses.

“If you aren’t mine, then why are you in my jacket?”

“Would you like it back now?”

His lips brushed her ear.

“No. We will get there later tonight.”

Jongho pulled her backwards, guiling the two upstairs into his room. He already had the proper books and his laptop set up. The bed bounced for a second when he crawled on, patting the spot next to him. (y/n) climbed up, her thigh pressing against his.

“Alright, Doll, let’s get going.”

The two worked together much better than (y/n) thought they would. The stigma about Alpha Zeta not caring about their education was proven to be false. Not only was Mingi one of the most determined people she has met, Hongjoong already has produced and sold many songs. And now she sat by Jongho, watching his eyebrows crunch and lips pout in concentration. She wanted to reach out and brush them. Just to see if they were as soft as they looked.

“So how should we present his?” His eyes caught hers as he spoke.

“Prezi?”

“That’s basic.”

“Oh? Then what do you recommend.”

“A flash back from our lovely high school years. Let’s present with a PowerPoint and quiz them with Kahoot. It’ll get us our points for audience participation. Also dressing up will give us bonus points.” His nail tapped the rubric they had laid out.

“Ah Jongho. You are a genius.”

“I know.” He smirked. “I found a video we could use. Do you want to watch it? By then, the party will have started.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Jongho pressed play, sitting back against the wall. Narration began and (y/n) settled in as well. Her head, boldly, rested on Jongho’s shoulder. His hand fell onto her knee, softly rubbing his thumb up and down. Her heartbeat slowed, eyes threatening to close. Jongho felt like home.

“Hello children!” Seonghwa strutted into the room. “Party officially starts in a few minutes! I made jello shots.” And then he left.

“He’s already drunk. How is he already…you know what…I don’t want to know.”

“Thank you for working with me for the project. I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“I don’t mind. Thank you for being my partner too. I’m glad I have such a brilliant girl by me.”

Her heart skipped a beat, swearing Jongho’s face was getting closer. Then the bass kicked in, hard, startling the two. Jongho stuck out his hand after he slid off the bed, his body dipping in a mock bow.

“Ready to party, Milady?”

“I’m ready. Will my knight protect me from all the alcohol and fuckboys?”

“Of course, I will! It would be my honor.”

(y/n) could hear loud chatter as the two departed down the stairs. People from all over campus were gathered. Everyone was in different states of intoxicated considering the sorority girls loved to pregame. San already had his arm around someone’s waist, letting them grind against him, as expected.

Jongho turned as he reached the bottom step, noticing (y/n) hadn’t come down the last six stairs. She was playing with the hem of Jongho’s jacket, eyes trained forward at the party. Jongho realized that being here was far from her comfort zone and that maybe throwing her headfirst into something like this wasn’t the best method.

“You say the word and we will go back upstairs immediately. I promise. I won’t leave you.” His hand reached out.

“Okay.” Her fingers laced with his, descending the rest of the way.

“Jongho!” A loud voice boomed. If Mingi was tall, Yunho was taller. He pulled Jongho into what could only be called a bro hug. (y/n) went to step back but Jongho grasped her hand once more, pulling her by Yunho.

“This is Yunho. He’s part of the 99’ line.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” She shook his hand. Yunho peered down at her, inspecting her face.

“She’s definitely cute, Jongho. Keep her close. Sigma Chi is here. You know how they get.”

“Don’t worry. I will.”

Yunho wondered away. (y/n) eyed up the dance floor, watching the pairs and groups sway to the music. She wished she could join them. Jongho’s sixth sense jumped in. His hand landed on the small of her back, guiding her forward. He leaned down again, whispering in her ear.

“You can go dance.” He turned her head, pointing in another direction. Not too far away from the couch, Mitchie, Wooyoung, and San were all dancing. San had left whatever person was with him in search for a better time. “They won’t bite. I promise.”

(y/n) nodded, walking over to her roommate and friends. Mitchie smiled, pulling her closer. Jongho had sat across from the small group on a couch. His knees were spread, elbow propped up and his hand under his chin. He had a bored expression on his face, yet somehow managed to stare into (y/n)’s soul.

“You came?”

“Yeah! San called me!” Mitchie turned her head, placing a kiss on his cheek. San laughed, gripping her hips harder. What would it feel like to have Jongho hold her like that? (y/n) mimicked Mitchie, moving her hips. Jongho’s eyebrow raised, head tilting. She watched his thighs flex as he went to stand, but then hands wrapped around her waist, a tall body aligning with hers.

“Hey there cutie. I haven’t seen you around.”

“This is my first party.”

“Hmm. Well I hope it isn’t your last.” He turned her around. (y/n) was confronted with by a tall man, hair brown as well as his eyes. He was intimidating. “I’m Johnny. I’m from Sigma Chi.”

“I’m (y/n). Just (y/n).”

“Well ‘just (/n)’, let’s go get something to drink. Maybe we can spend all night together.” (y/n) took a step back.

“Thank you for the offer, but I think I will have to pass.”

“Do be like that, babyg—”

“Hey, Doll. I got us the drinks like you asked.” Jongho passed her the cups of liquid, wrapping his arms around her much like before. His head landed on her shoulder, face probably threatening Johnny in a way words couldn’t.

“Jongho.”

“Johnny.”

And then he left. Jongho stayed like that until Johnny was almost out of sight. Jongho grabbed the cups, placing them on the table behind him. (y/n) moved to turn, but his hands stilled her. His breathe tickled her neck when he whispered once more.

“I didn’t say you could move.”

“I don’t have to listen to you.”

“You don’t,” (y/n) was pulled backwards, hips locking against his. For something she was taught was wrong, Jongho felt so right. His fingers tilted her head back, his nose brushing against her cheek. “I’d love it if you did though.”

“Then tell me what to do.”

“Sway your hips, I’ll follow you.” She did, feeling Jongho’s strong body behind hers. Her arms lifted, grasping his head behind her. The room seemed like nothing as his hands explored her sides. Even the music wasn’t able to take over her sentences as Jongho held all that she is. Her were eyes closed, only focusing on the man behind her.

“You should see the way Johnny is looking at us.”

“Are we giving him a good show?”

Jongho groaned.

“The best.”

(y/n) truly had fun that night. Jongho had danced with her and introduced her to so many people. He never left her side, always making sure she was comfortable. And as promised, he had bought apple juice for her to sip on.

Jongho watched her giggle, her hand laying on his chest. Jongho had stripped his jacket opting to lay in comfort. The party had ended hours ago yet the two never stopped their conversation. Mingi opted to sleep on the couch, not wanting to ruin Jongho’s moment. Their legs were intertwined as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I had a fun time tonight. Thank you for letting me come.”

“Any day. I really like being near you.”

He didn’t need to say more. They both understood. It was like everything aligned when they were together.

.

“The sky is beautiful tonight.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” (y/n) scoffed, leaning into Jongho kiss regardless of his cheesy comments. Every time they kiss, she yearned for more. Their hands linked, Jongho pulling her closer. The warm summer days caressed the two. Motorcycle rides were more frequent these days. She honestly dreaded when winter would arrive. Jongho would have to store his bike away for the season. At least (y/n) would get to cuddle the cold away.

A soft tap on her nose brought her attention back to the man in front of her. His eyes were crinkled in a smile.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You.”

“Good.” His lips caressed hers, the city seemingly dim compared to the fireworks she felt. “I got something for you.”

“Oh?” Her eyes brightened. Jongho’s hand reached into the pocket, pulling out two silver chains. On the chains were a puzzle piece on each, interlocking when in a close vicinity.

“They’re beautiful!” He placed the necklace on her, watching it catch the light. Jongho put his on to.

“Remember when I took you up here for the first time.”

They looked over the railing, observing the city.

“Of course. I fell in love with you that night.”

“I know.” (y/n) rolled her eyes. His hand landed over hers, interlacing their fingers. “Don’t look like that. I fell in love with you too. Well, I remembered our conversation. You said you were a missing piece, not sure of where your puzzle. Spending these last few months with you changed my prospective on so many things. Our puzzles are never ending. There is no set number of pieces. We lose some and we gain some, but in the end, we all have our own puzzle. For a while, I felt a piece near me was missing, and I wasn’t sure if I was going to find it again.”

(y/n)’s head fell into Jongho’s shoulder.

He sighed, whispering the last few words. “You’re my missing piece.”


End file.
